The Past, Present & Future
by duststarla
Summary: Join Bloom and friends on a wild magical adventure. Some hearts get broken, some friendships get destroyed and sometimes, well sometimes you just need to believe.
1. Chapter 1

_Bloom didn't mean too. She was upset. Hurt by the fact that her friends betrayed her. The fact her former fiancé Sky walked away from her. She sat alone in her room. Since leaving Alfea, Bloom had found living on Earth was different. She couldn't use her magic. There was no actual danger. And after Selina's big reveal, Bloom was left alone._

The rain started pouring. Bloom looked over at the window. The raindrops lightly touched her window. She watched the rain make swirled patterns. Bloom hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her big blue eyes staring outside.

"Sky?" She suddenly said.

Bloom climbed off her bed and walked over to the window. Standing with an umbrella was Sky. She smiled to herself. Bloom hurried to her closet. She immediately pulled out a blue raincoat. Forced on boots and hurried downstairs. She opened the door and froze.

"There you are my love,"

Bloom took a step outside, feeling the raindrops touch her face. She was about to speak when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sky my prince!"

Bloom turned to look at the opposite side of the street. There she was. Her long blonde hair was covered by a hat. Her big golden eyes shining (which always happened, even when it was raining). Stella, the former Princess of Solaria and current Queen.

"I missed you darling." Bloom heard Sky speak. Bloom found herself walking towards her friends. It was as though she was invisible. She watched Sky and Stella embrace each other with an intimate kiss. Bloom's eyes widen in shock.

"I could get used to this." Stella says. Her arms wrapped around Sky's neck.

"I love you my sun." Sky speaks.

Bloom parts her lips to speak, but no sound comes out. Stella turns to look directly at her. "Bloom!" She says with a wicked smile.

"BLOOM WAKE UP!"

Bloom's eyes shot open. Standing over her was Stella, her blonde hair in a pony. She slowly sat up. She was just dreaming. She rushed her fingers through her hair with relief. "What time is it?" She asked looking over the clock. 6:00AM. "Stella!" She moaned looking back at her friend. "Are you insane?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "Honestly Bloom, today is your wedding day!"

Bloom's throat was dry. Of course. She looked at the white wedding dress which hung on her full length mirror. Today she was marrying the man of her dreams. Stella's phone started ringing. Bloom watched her friend look at the caller ID. She smiled. Only one person could bring her to smile like that.

"Brandon!" Stella greeted.

Stella walked to the other side of the room, leaving Bloom with her thoughts.

Bloom watched her friend. She couldn't believe ten years ago today Stella brought her to Magix, where her entire life changed. She looked down at her hand. A shinning blue diamond shimmered in the sunlight. Sky was perfect. She thought. Slowly, Bloom stepped out of bed. She stretched her arms in the air and walked over to the table. Stella had ordered different foods for breakfast. From fruits to bacon. Bloom reached out for a chocolate strawberry.

"Don't even think about it!" Stella said. She returned to Bloom's side, the phone still by her ear. "Bloom chocolate causes pimples."

Bloom ignored her friend. She stuffed the chocolate strawberry into her mouth and smiled.

"No Brandon darling, not you." Bloom heard Stella say.

Bloom shook her head. Even when she didn't mean too, Stella still found a way to be entertaining. Bloom walked over to the five bridesmaid dress. Stella did an amazing job in finding the perfect shades of blue for all five dresses. While four out of five were all short with halter necks, the fifth dress was slightly longer and strapless. Of course, this dress belonged to Stella, who was her Maid of Honour.

Bloom turned to look at her wedding dress. Once again, Stella did amazing job. The dress was perfect. Long and puffy, just how Bloom liked it.

"I love you Brandon." Bloom heard Stella say before she tossed her phone aside. She turned and looked at Bloom, clapping her hands together. "Right Bloom, let's get you showered and ready for today."

"Stella my wedding is not for another eight hours!" Bloom reminded her.

"I know silly." Stella replied. She walked into Bloom's closet and shuffled through her clothes. "The girls and I have decided to treat you to a morning of just girl talk in Solaria."

"Solaria?" Bloom asked.

"The gardens are blooming." Stella replied happily. "And since I'm now the Queen of Solaria, I've arranged for some tea and the perfect garden picnic."

"Sounds lovely Stella." Bloom said watching Stella pull out a blue dress.

"Here." She said.

For a moment, both girls stood in silence. Stella's eyes were slowly filling up with tears.

"You're getting married!" She exclaimed grabbing her friend for a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

Bloom smiled. She didn't want to let Stella go. She rested her chin onto Stella's shoulder and just stood.

"Today is going to be perfect."

* * *

"Look everyone, it's his majesty, the King of Eraklyon."

"Not now Brandon." Sky say waving off his best friends greeting. He walked past Brandon and into his throne room. Brandon had followed him. Sky walked up to his chair and dropped down. He let out a sigh.

"Something bothering you?" Brandon asked walking up to the stairs before the throne and resting his arm to his thigh.

"I just need to be left alone for a moment." Sky replied.

Brandon was going to speak but could see his friend was upset. He nodded his head once and walked out, closing the doors behind him.

Sky waited until the doors were closed before he looked up. Since he'd become King, everything had changed. His parents were away on Earth. His future wife, Bloom, was planning their wedding with Stella. And now this. Today of all days Sky dreamt of her again. He was going to find Bloom when she appeared. Even when it rained her eyes still managed to remain gold in colour. Stella. Brandon's fiancé. Bloom's best friend. She'd be the girl of his dreams for the past few nights. Sky couldn't understand. He knew he loved Bloom. Hell he was marrying her. But something about his dream made his feelings for Stella seem so real.

Sky stood up. He needed to see Bloom. He had to speak to her, perhaps it was just the nerves. Everyone gets cold feet before marrying. He thought.

"Brandon!" He called out.

Brandon immediately opened the doors. His brown hair falling over his left eye. "Yes."

"Get the portal ready, I need to make an urgent trip to Solaria." Sky replied.

"Solaria?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, I need to see my future wife."

Brandon nodded his head. He turned and walked away. Sky walked down the steps and towards the door.

"Today will be perfect." He said before walking off after Brandon.

* * *

Solaria was beautiful. Stella had done an amazing job of keeping her people and planet happy. As the six girls flew across the gardens, Bloom's eyes were fixated on the different colours of flowers. Blue, pink, red, yellow, orange and so on. Flora had been sitting beside her, her big green eyes shining with excitement.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Flora said practically falling out of her seat to get a better view.

Bloom couldn't help it but smile. She looked over at her friends. Musa and Tecna were sitting together, both girls playing on Tecna's new gadget. Layla was helping Stella with the snacks for the picnic. Bloom blinked a few times. She was surprised that Stella had managed to get Layla to listen to her. She could recall their first introduction. Neither girl like each other, now, well now they couldn't get enough of each other.

"We're here!" Stella said happily.

The Solarian Plane came to a halt. Stella was the first person off, followed by her friends and then finally Bloom. A few guards immediately greeted Stella.

"Welcome back Queen Stella."

Bloom watched the pleasant exchange between Stella and her people. She was still getting used to the idea of Stella being a Queen. Since the death of her parents, Stella had managed to keep herself on top of everything.

"Follow me ladies." She said calling her friends towards her.

The girls were about to enter the gardens when a white light appeared in the air. Bloom looked up. "Expecting company?"

"No." Stella replied.

"Isn't that the portal from Eraklyon?" Tecna asked pointing to the Eraklyon symbols.

"I think so." Bloom replied.

A loud sound came from the portal. It was a bike. First out was Riven, he was followed by the rest of the Specialists and then Sky.

"Brandon!" Stella greeted in surprise when she noticed her fiancé. Bloom watched Stella rush to Brandon's side and embrace him with a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Flora asked looking at Heila with a smile.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked taking her hands.

"Of course I am." She replied resting her head on his chest.

"What Flora means is why you are here," Tecna spoke. "The Bride and Groom shouldn't see each other." Tecna looked at Timmy. He smiled at her.

"Sky wanted to see Bloom." Brandon answered, his hand still around Stella's waist. "So we figured it was an excuse to see you ladies as well."

"Oh Brandon!" Stella whispered.

"Is everything alright Sky?" Bloom asked looking at him.

Sky smiled. "Of course, I just wanted to speak to you."

"Oh?"

"Alone." He added.

"Of course." Bloom said quickly. She looked at her friends. Sky took her hand into his and walked her into the gardens, upsetting Stella in the process.

"This was supposed to be our surprise, not his." She moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom walked in silence next to Sky. Every now and then she would steal a glance at him. He was upset. She could tell. His hand held onto hers tightly. He walked with her until they reached the middle of the gardens. Stella had set up a blanket already. Bloom slowly sat down on the blanket. Sky followed.

"What's wrong?" She asked touching the top of his hand.

"I had a dream." He replied looking directly at her.

"You came here to tell me you had a dream?" Bloom asked him. She was clearly confused.

"It was a dream about us." Sky said. He looked into Bloom's eyes. They were kind. He wanted to tell her it also involved Stella but he couldn't bring himself too. So instead, he lied. "I dreamt that we were married, with three children." He said holding her hands.

"Sounds lovely." Bloom said placing her hand on his face. "But there is something you're not telling me."

Sky parted his lips to speak.

"Sky you have to leave now!" Stella spoke.

He turned around and saw the blonde fairy standing with her hands firmly on her hips. Her left eyebrow arched.

"I'm sorry Sky I tried to keep her back." Brandon said from behind.

"Stella please give me a moment with Bloom?" Sky asked.

"You will the rest of your life to have moments with Bloom, today is our day." Stella pouted.

Sky looked over at Brandon. He had his hands up in defeat. This usually meant that there was no way of convincing Stella to change her mind. "Fine." He said in defeat. He turned to look at Bloom. "I can't wait to be your husband." He said giving her a light peck on the cheek.

Bloom felt her cheeks burn red. She watched Sky stand up. He walked up to Stella. "She is all yours," He said looking back at Bloom. "For now."

"Thank you!" Stella exclaimed. She pushed both Sky and Brandon to leave.

Bloom laughed. Today was defiantly going to be perfect.

* * *

Stella was running around like a chicken without a head. She was helping Tecna, Layla, Flora and Musa put on their bridesmaid dress, while still helping Bloom into her wedding dress. She hadn't even had time to remove the curls from her hair. Actually get dressed herself. Or even do final confirmations if all guests were accounted for.

"Stella my dress feels tighter." Musa complained.

A strand of Stella's hair fell over her face. "I told you not to each two slices of cake!" She said rushing to Musa's side.

"It's not my fault – the cake was calling my name." Musa said innocently.

"I'm sure." Stella said sticking a pin onto the dress. "She pulled a piece of material and waved her hand over the dress. The material reshaped itself. "Better?" She asked.

"Thanks Stella." Musa said twirling in her dress.

Stella turned to look at Tecna and Flora. Both girls were posing for each other. She smiled and looked at Bloom.

"Bloom you look beautiful." Stella commented.

Her red-haired friend was standing in her wedding dress. Her hair was up in curls. Long white gloves covered her arms. A small tiara sat on her head. "You really think so?"

"Yes!" All five friends said together, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"I'm feel like a princess!" Bloom said twirling around.

"Silly, you are a princess." Stella reminded her. "Now come here, I just need to fix the back."

"Stella I think you need fix your hair." Bloom said.

Stella rolled her eyes. She kneeled down and altered the back of the dress. She puffed the bottom and stood back. "Perfect."

"Now will you get ready?" Bloom asked.

Stella smiled. She nodded her head. With a wave of her hand, a light shinned over her body. When it disappeared, the dress on and her hair was styled in a half curled pony. "Happy?"

Bloom laughed and hugged her friend. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Stella held Bloom. "I love you." She said.

* * *

Brandon was adjusting his bow-tie. Riven was standing with Heila and Timmy. The trio were already making their way down the aisle. Brandon spotted Nabu speaking to a few guests, showing them to their seats.

"How do I look?" Sky asked from behind.

Brandon turned around. "Not too bad." He said with an approving nod.

"How many guests showed up?" Sky asked fixing his hair. He looked out to the crowd.

"About six hundred." Brandon replied.

"Not bad for the King of Eraklyon." He joked.

* * *

The music started playing. This alerted Stella. She clapped her hands together. "Ladies it's time!" She said rushing each bridesmaid out the room.

"Stella relax!" Musa moaned.

"This is Bloom's wedding day, everything must be perfect!" Stella snapped.

"Yes, its _Bloom's_ wedding!" Layla said, stressing Bloom's name.

"Come on girls." Stella moaned ignoring them. She turned and looked at Bloom. "That means you too."

* * *

 ** _Three Hours Later…_**

Everything happened so quickly. Bloom found herself standing in the middle of the aisle. Her dress was ruined. The seats where the guests would have sat were empty. Musa and Flora were seated beside Riven. Brandon was pacing up and down, talking to himself. Bloom looked around. Tecna and Timmy were trying to deduce what had happened on their gadgets. Heila and Layla were talking. And poor Nabu, he was just as shocked.

"When I find him I'll kill him!" Brandon said making his way to Bloom. He touched her face, making sure she wasn't hurt. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Bloom looked at him. She couldn't speak. He let her go and looked around.

"What now Brandon?" Stella asked from behind. She lifted a blanket and placed it over Bloom's shoulders.

"I don't know Stella." He replied.

Stella stood in front of Bloom. Her hands placed on her shoulders. "Bloom honey," She said trying to snap some sense in her friend. Bloom's eyes met Stella's. "Sweetie we have to get you out of this dress."

"What for?" Bloom spoke. "It's doesn't matter anymore." She said, speaking without emotion.

"Bloom it does matter." Stella told her. "Come with me."

Bloom obeyed her friend and followed.

"I'm really going to kill him!" Brandon hissed.

Both Heila and Riven walked towards him.

"This is a disaster." Riven said folding his arms across his chest.

"We have to find him and find out what happened." Heila said calmly.

"And then I will kill him." Brandon said walking off.

Stella and Bloom sat alone. Stella was helping Bloom out of her wedding dress. She managed to pull the last bit off. She turned and ruffled through the draws. She pulled out a shirt and pair of shorts.

"Up!" She ordered looking at Bloom's arms. Bloom slowly lifted her arms. Stella casually put on her top. She squatted down and pulled up her shorts. Stella wanted to speak, but Bloom was so transparent she was worried she wouldn't even acknowledge her.

"He left me." Bloom spoke. Her eyes were deadlock on the window.

Stella stood up, looking at her best friend. "Bloom I don't want to defend him, but I'm pretty sure Sky has a reason."

Bloom looked at Stella. "What could possibly make him leave me in front of at least six hundred guests and my closet friends?"

Stella opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. She didn't know why someone would do such a thing. "In all honestly Bloom I don't know."

Bloom blinked. Stella noticed tears started to fall from her eyes. "Oh Bloom!" She said quickly drying her tears with some tissue.

"He left me." Bloom said bursting into tears.

Stella's heart shattered. She held onto Bloom. Stroking her hair. "I'm here for you Bloom, and I'll never leave you."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four months since Bloom's wedding day. Four months too long. Sky hadn't been seen since then. The only news they received was a postcard every week, letting everyone know he was alive. During his absence, as per his instructions, Brandon was a step in King for Eraklyon. It was not normal to have a squire and someone without royal blood in them to do this, but Sky wanted it.

Stella would often visit Brandon. Bring him news about Bloom. Since her wedding, Bloom had changed. She was no longer the sweet, kind hearted girl everyone knew. She was harder. Her hair had been cut. She was living permanently on Earth.

"I don't know if she will get over him Brandon." Stella said over the phone. She was in her bedroom. Since Bloom's wedding, Stella had practically been running both Solaria and Domino. "I love you too." Stella said before hanging up the phone. She ruffled through some papers and dropped down into the chair. She let out aloud sigh.

Stella dropped her head back and started massaging her temples. She was almost relaxed when she heard a sound from her closet. She immediately stood up.

"Is there someone there?" She asked looking around her room. She slowly walked towards the closet, her finger rubbing her ring to bring forth her Winx. She pulled open the doors, only to have someone fall on top of her.

Ooofff.

"Stella?"

Stella was in shock. She was looking into the eyes of Sky. "Sky?" She said pushing him off her. Stella immediately stood up. Sky stood up right after her. Without hesitation Stella slapped him across the face. The slap echoed in the room. "How could you?" She said finding the urge not to hit him again.

"Please let me explain." He said rubbing his cheek.

Stella looked at his appearance. Sky looked different. His hair was longer, it almost looked like it did when she first met him ten years ago. His skin was paler. She noticed his knuckles were bruised. "You have five minutes." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Thank you," He said.

Stella bit onto her inner gums. "Sit down." She said showing him a seat. She walked over to the basin in her room and ran some warm water. She turned and looked at Sky. "Well your time starts now."

Sky nodded his head. "How is she?"

Stella turned around. "I thought you were going to explain to me what happened?"

"I will, but I need to know how Bloom is." Sky said looking at Stella. She noticed his eyes were sad. She blinked. "Please Stella."

Stella filled a bowl. When she stopped running the water she lifted a cloth and walked over to Sky. She placed the bowl on the ground and kneeled down, taking his hands. "Bloom is hurting." She said dipping the cloth into the water. She gently placed it on his hands. Sky let out a moan. Stella smiled. She wanted him to feel pain. He deserved it.

* * *

 _ **An hour later…**_

"So you basically left Bloom at the alter in front of all your guests because you had a dream?" Stella questioned. She had finished wrapping Sky's knuckles. "I'm not buying this story. There is something you're not telling me."

Sky looked down at Stella. Even though every part of her was furious with him, Stella still managed to help him. She had ordered food. Arranged to get him clothing. Stella was being the perfect host. It was in her nature. She couldn't help it. Sky wanted to tell her he'd been dreaming of her but he couldn't. "I went to visit Domino." Sky said.

Stella looked up at him. She was surprised. "Oh…"

"Bloom wasn't there." He said not taking his eyes off Stella. "I spoke to a few people who mentioned she left Domino and returned to Earth."

"Yes well you can't expect Bloom to run a planet in her state." Stella said standing up. She walked back to her basin and emptied the bowl. Her back faced to Sky.

"I need to speak to her." Sky said.

Stella washed her hands. "Bloom isn't the same woman you knew four months ago Sky." Stella informed him.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked. He walked up to her and stood beside her.

Stella looked at him. "She's changed. Given up her powers. Refuses to return to Magix."

"That can't be true." Sky questioned.

"Now I'm running both Solaria and Domino." Stella told him. "Please tell me the truth."

"Truth?"

"Why did you really leave her?" Stella asked. Her eyes sparkled with tears.

Sky was about to speak when a knock on the door interrupted him. Stella immediately pushed him down. He crawled behind the couch and nodded his head for Stella to open the door.

"Who is it?" She asked cleaning up the food.

"My Queen, Brandon is here to see you." The guard spoke.

Stella looked back at Sky. "Please let him know I will down shortly."

Sky lifted himself up.

"Do not leave this room!" Stella warned looking at him.

"I have nowhere else to go." He replied.

* * *

Brandon stood alone in Stella's throne room. It had been almost four days since their last visit, for days too long. He had brought her a gift. Roses (of course her favourite). But more importantly, he brought her news from Eraklyon.

"Brandon!" Stella greeted. It only took her a few seconds before she had her arms wrapped around his neck. "I've missed you." She said giving him a light kiss.

"These are for you." Brandon says. He hands Stella the roses first.

"Oh they beautiful." Stella comments.

"Here." Brandon says opening the box.

Stella's eyes widen. Inside the box was necklace, gold with a yellow pendant. "Brandon?" She says looking at him. "Brandon you shouldn't have." She said taking it out.

"Well I couldn't resist. I thought of you the moment I saw it." He tells her.

"I love it." Stella says hugging him once more.

Brandon helps Stella put the necklace on. The moment it's on, Stella immediately twirls around in excitement.

"I also bring news." Brandon says.

"News?" Stella questioned.

"Eraklyon is about to crumble if we don't find Sky." Brandon informs her.

Stella chews on her inner gums. If only she could tell him Brandon was just upstairs.

"They don't want me as their King or even their step in King." Brandon continues. "They want Sky."

"Brandon I'm sure he will turn up." Stella said in conforming tone. She rubs Brandon's arm and smile.

"Well I'd better go, Riven and Timmy are trying to find logical ways to keep everyone at peace." Brandon said.

"Riven? Peace?" Stella laughs.

Brandon pulls Stella in for a kiss. What felt like eternity last them five seconds. "I love you my sweet ray of sunshine."

"And I love you." Stella giggles.

Brandon steps back. He throws a cube in the air which creates a portal into Eraklyon. He looks at Stella and blows her a kiss before disappearing into the portal.

Stella touches her lips. She smiles and immediately rushes back to her room. When she enters, she finds Sky standing by her window.

"You need to go back to Eraklyon." She says slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

The days seemed far less gloomy and more alive.

Bloom had been seated across the table from her former boyfriend and current friend, Andy. His smile always brought her joy. Since her wedding to Sky had failed, Bloom returned to Earth. She had given up her title and powers (not that they were gone, she just choose to ignore them). She hadn't heard from her friends, well with the exception of Stella, who kept writing to her. Urging her to return.

Andy had convinced her to stay here. He'd known about her other life, the life in Magix and accepted it. But still, Bloom was missing her old life.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Andy asked. He rested his chin on his knuckles.

Bloom arched her eyebrow. "How was work?" She asked, avoiding his question.

"Well considering you nearly destroyed two cars today, I'd say an improvement." He replied.

Bloom laughed. She'd been working in Andy's dealership for two months. And since she started, she had practically sent off over fifty cars to the scrap yard. Trying not to use your powers had proved more of a challenge for her.

"I'll pay you back." Bloom said with a reassuring smile.

"Well those cars were done for regardless."

"Yet you cried when I dropped the rock on the-" Bloom froze. She had a wicked grin. "Yellow truck?"

Andy eyes widen. "No Bloom!" He said. "I was just…heart sore."

"I can relate." She replied.

The room fell silent. Bloom and Andy just stared at each other. Bloom looked above his head and spotted someone lurking around. She was going to scream when she noticed the blonde hair. Only one person possessed long blonde hair like that.

"Excuse me." Bloom said standing up.

Andy nodded his head. She walked past him and sneaked towards the front door. She looked through the curtains. "Stella…" She whispered softly.

* * *

Stella had arrived to Earth with a mission. She was going to get Bloom to return to Magix with or without her consent. The house where Bloom lived was looking better. Stella had noticed Bloom had planted a few flowers. The door was fixed. And finally the wall had been painted. She quietly leaned in to look through the window.

"Andy?" She said.

She leaned back and let out a sigh. Bloom had moved on. She turned to look at the door and noticed the curtains moving. She was going to open the door when someone beat her to it.

"Bloom!" Stella greeted in surprise.

* * *

Brandon had decided in this moment he would never want to run a planet. He'd been standing in the council's room looking from one council member to another. He looked up at Heila and Nabu every now and then.

"We must find a replacement for King Sky." One said.

Brandon was alerted. Sky had entrusted him with his kingdom. Fair enough, Brandon wanted to kill Sky for just leaving, but he also promised him he would take care of his people. "No Jeffery." Brandon firmly said.

"But you are not a King." Jeffery said looking at Brandon.

Brandon looked from Jeffery to the two other council members, Cassandra and Louis. "I was asked to look after this kingdom but your very King, I should hope you treat me with the same respect that you would treat him with!"

Both Heila and Nabu smiled proudly.

"Yes…of course." Cassandra spoke softly.

"Now, let's sort out this issue before the uprising begins." Brandon said.

"I leave you to run my planet for four months and people are speaking of an uprising?"

Brandon paused. He looked up at the door. He couldn't believe it. Sky was back. He looked horrible. Both Heila and Nabu moved towards him, welcoming him back. It only took Brandon a few steps before he reached Sky.

"It's good to see you again." Sky said with a smile.

And without hesitation, Brandon punched him.

* * *

"Bloom you're home!" Stella greeted. She hugged her friend tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

Bloom simply stood. She didn't hug Stella back. She was confused. When Stella eventually pulled back, Bloom pushed her out the house and moved out quickly. She looked back at Andy and closed the front door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking at her friend.

"I'm bringing you home Bloom." Stella replied.

"I'm not returning to Magix Stella." Bloom said calmly.

"But you have too!" Stella begged. "Domino needs to you."

"You've been looking after Domino, they don't need me."

"Please Bloom!" Stella cried.

Bloom ignored her friend's plea. She was happier on Earth. Away from Magix. Away from Sky. Away from everyone.

"Please leave Stella." Bloom asked nicely.

"NO!" Stella shouted out in frustration. "I've been looking after you since your arrival to Magix ten years ago and still to this day I'm still looking after you."

Bloom tightened her jaw. She wanted to speak out, but she knew it would just fuel on an already ignited Stella.

"Get your backs packed and come home!" Stella ordered.

"Stella please don't force me." Bloom said softly.

Stella looked at her in disgust. "If you will not come with me now you are no longer welcomed to Solaria."

"Then so be it." Bloom said harshly.

"You would actually betray our friendship, Magix and everyone who cares for you because of one person?" Stella questioned. She pushed past Bloom and shoved the front door open. No surprise, Andy was standing there with his hands in his pockets. Stella looked at him and then Bloom. "Don't ever return to Magix. We better off without you."

And with that, Stella walked off.

* * *

 _ **Nine Years into the Future**_

Bloom had returned to Magix. It had been six years since she last heard any communication from Stella. She slowly walked around. Everything seemed to have changed. The skies seemed brighter than normal. The gardens were blooming. She smiled to herself. Flora would have been in heaven.

Bloom slowly made her way towards Alfea, her old high school. She spotted a few students. She couldn't remember Alfea having toddlers. She spotted one of children. She was beautiful. Her hair was a light blonde colour. Her big green eyes stared at Bloom.

"Hello…" She greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hello, I'm Bloom." She introduced.

"Olivia come here!" Her teacher shouted.

The girl quickly stood up. She looked at Bloom once more and rushed back to her teacher. Bloom watched the exchange between the teacher and the girl. She smiled and continued to walk towards the entrance.

"Did you hear Headmistress Tecna is preparing the final exams tomorrow?" Bloom over heard a student say.

She immediately followed the two students inside. She walked down the hallways, remembering how she used to run and battle, with her friends. She continued to walk until she stopped in front of a portrait of Miss Faragonda, her old Headmistress.

"Can we help you?" Someone asked from behind.

Bloom turned. "Layla?"


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom stood in silence. She remembered her old friend. Layla was always one of her favourite people. Always up for a challenge. She looked different now. Her once beautifully long brown hair was shorter and cut over her shoulder. She was older, grew into her looks. Bloom looked down and noticed a wedding band.

"Did you marry Nabu?" Bloom asked.

Layla's eyes widen. "Bloom?"

Bloom nodded her head. Layla embraced her with a hug.

"I've missed you Layla." She said pulling back. "You are teaching now?"

"Yes, well Nabu insisted I teach." She replied with a smile.

"Well we always said you'd be an amazing teacher." Bloom commented.

"What are you doing back in Magix?" Layla asked curiously.

Bloom looked at in surprise. "This is my home."

"Yes I know but we heard you were never to return here." Layla said hugging her notepad.

Bloom nodded her head. Of course Stella would tell them. "Well I'm back now." She said. "And I heard a few students mention Tecna was the Head Mistress?"

Layla blinked. "Yes."

"Let's go see her." Bloom said happily.

Without hesitation, Bloom started walking towards Miss Faragonda's old office. Immediately Layla let out a cough. Bloom stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Tecna doesn't have an office here." Layla informed her.

"So where does she do her business?" Bloom asked.

"Her classroom." Layla replied.

"She teaches too?"

"Yes."

Bloom nodded her head. She had defiantly missed a lot. She looked at a nervous Layla. Bloom placed her hands on her hips. "What aren't you telling me?"

* * *

Layla had been walking with Bloom. She was informing her about how everything had changed. How everyone grew up. How Tecna had become one of the most important people in Magix. And that Flora was now a stay-at-home mother. How Musa had become a well-known Magix Ballerina. How she and Nabu were expecting their first child. She had spoken openly about all of her friends, all of them except Stella.

"How is Stella?" Bloom asked, noticing Layla's hesitation.

Layla looked at her with an uncomfortable smile. "After Stella had returned from Earth, she told us about your argument." Layla said turning the corner. Bloom nodded. She remembered that conversation very well. "Well she continued to look after both Domino and Solaria. She became known across all the planets as they greatest Queen to ever grace Magix."

Bloom smiled. She could just picture Stella enjoying the fame. "Well at least she had Brandon at her side."

Layla let out a soft moan.

"What?"

"Eight years ago, Brandon was killed trying to save Sky." Layla said looking at Bloom.

Bloom felt the hairs on her arms stand at the sound of Sky's name.

"And well after that, Stella vowed to ensure peace across all planets." Layla said pushing open the door which lead them to Tecna's classroom. Bloom looked inside. She spotted Tecna standing on the stage, speaking to over hundred students. Her purple hair was much longer, she looked amazing. "Bloom you need to know that everything has changed."

Bloom looked at Layla. She was going to asked her another question when she spotted a familiar face. Sky. She thought looking at him. He was as handsome as ever. He stood proud. Wearing the colours of Eraklyon. Two guards stood behind him, one of which was Riven. Layla slowly walked inside, with Bloom following behind her.

"WE WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PARENTS AND STUDENTS FOR YET ANOTHER SUCCESSFUL ONE HUNDRED PERCENT PASS RATE!" Tecna spoke.

Bloom spotted Musa and Flora, both girls were laughing amongst themselves. Musa spotted Bloom, her smile had immediately disappeared. She said something to Flora, which made Flora look.

"AND FINALLY, PLEASE WELCOME OUR GUEST OF HONOUR, HIS MAJESTY AND YOUR KING, KING SKY."

Bloom stopped. The crowd started clapping. She watched Sky say something to Riven who nodded his head. He immediately turned and walked onto the stage. He gave Tecna a friendly hug and turned to the cheerful crowd. Tecna raised her hands to keep the crowd quiet. To Bloom's surprise, it worked.

"THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO BE HERE THIS AFTERNOON." Sky spoke. He looked around into the crowd. Bloom could feel her heart racing faster as he eyes slowly made their way towards her. And to her disappointment, he stopped looking. "FIRST AND FORMOST CONGRADULATIONS TO ALL THE STUDENTS AT ALFEA." He said. The crowd cheered. Bloom made her way to Musa and Flora. She looked ahead and spotted Nabu. He noticed her and was just as confused as the rest.

Bloom sat down. She listened as Sky spoke proudly about each planet. He was a true King. She thought. He continued to boost about the children at Alfea and how everything had become a better place for Magix. It was at that moment Bloom found herself mesmerized by him.

Sky had been on stage for almost twenty minutes. "AND AS ALWAYS, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS FOR THEIR ONGOING SUPPORT AND LOVE."

Bloom watched Musa, Flora and Layla all clap. She looked back at Sky and froze. He'd suddenly gone pale. His eyes were deadlocked onto hers. He cleared his throat to speak but couldn't put a sentence together. Noticing this, Tecna made her way onto the stage. She followed his stare and was shocked to see Bloom.

"LET'S GIVE OUR KING ANOTHER HAND." Tecna spoke. She clapped her hands and forced a smile. Sky made his way down the stairs, not taking his eyes off Bloom. He said something to Riven who looked in her direction. Riven blinked. Riven started making his way towards Bloom.

"Riven." Musa said quickly. She stood up and touched his arm lightly.

"King Sky would like a word," Riven said looking directly at Bloom.

* * *

Sky stood in disbelief. He was staring at his former girlfriend. His former fiancé. She stood nervously, which is how he liked it. Bloom looked good. Her once red hair was curled and hung just over her shoulders. She was dressed in a flattering blue colour.

"You look good." He said looking into her eyes.

"So do you." Bloom replied. She crossed her hands in front of her. She could still recall the last time she ever saw Sky. The day he was supposed to be her husband.

"You've returned to Magix?" He said.

Bloom noticed his was playing with a wedding band on his finger. "Erhm…" She spoke avoiding his hand. She looked into his blue eyes. How she missed them. "Just a few hours."

"Are you back permanently?" He asked.

"I don't know." Bloom replied. It was the truth. She didn't know how long she would stay in Magix. She just felt it was time to return.

"I see." Sky said with a nod. "Well it's good to have you back."

Bloom frowned. She was a little surprised with how relaxed Sky was. Little did he know she was fuming inside? She wanted answers to all the questions she had buried inside her for over eight years.

"I see you married?" Sky said looking down at her finger.

Bloom touched her wedding band. "Yes, Andy," Bloom spoke. She could see how uncomfortable Sky was when she mentioned Andy's name. Did he honestly think she would never find happiness after him? "Well Andy passed away in an accident."

"Oh," Sky said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Well I've grown stronger." Bloom said. "His actually the person who convinced me to return to Magix."

"Really?" Sky questioned with curiosity.

Bloom smiled. She cleared her throat. For a moment the room was silent. Both she and Sky shared an awkward smile. "So I see you've married." Bloom said looking down at his wedding band.

Sky touched his ring. "Yes."

"Well at least this time you didn't run away." Bloom said, attempting to joke.

Sky looked at her. His eyes were sad. "A moment in my life I regret."

Bloom looked at him. He was actually calm. "Well I think it benefitted both us."

"And why is that?"

"Well I grew into a strong, independent woman," Bloom said. "And you became, from what I've seen, a remarkable King."

Sky found himself smiling. "Yes, well behind every great King is even a greater Queen."

Bloom blinked. And then she laughed. She hadn't laughed like this in a while. Sky, who was confused, just smiled.

"So who is the lucky Queen?" Bloom asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Stella."


	6. Chapter 6

Stella found Riven standing outside the library. It was unusual to see him without Sky or Musa at his side. It must have just been an image Stella got used too. She smiled at him. Since he became Sky's personal guard and right hand, Riven had changed so much. He was no longer arrogant. He respected his peers. And for some insane reason, Musa love him.

"Stella you look beautiful as always." He greeted with a compliment.

Stella smiled. She twirled in her white dress. "This old thing," She said.

Riven laughed. Stella always found a way to entertain everyone, even when she didn't mean too. It was a trait everyone had come to love.

"Is my husband in there?" She asked nodding to the closed doors.

"Yes." Riven replied. "But his not alone."

"Oh?" Stella says with curiosity. She slowly walks to the door and attempts to listen.

Riven looks at her with an amused smile. "I can always tell you who is in there with him."

Stella leans back. "Of course."

"But don't get mad." He says.

Stella arches her eyebrow. Usually when someone tells her not to get mad, she does. She places her hands firmly on her hips and starts tapping her right foot. Riven knows this trait too well. He has two choices. The first, he tells her it's Bloom. The second, he says nothing, which will cause Stella to burst into the room and discover Bloom. He tightens his jaw. The first choice is the right choice.

"Bloom." He says looking at Stella with a nervous stare.

Stella's eyes widen. "I'm sorry I thought I heard you say Bloom?"

"Yes." Riven nods.

Stella looks at the door. At this moment every feeling possible comes running through. She touches the ring on her finger. Guilt. Anger. Happiness. Love. She looks back at Riven. "Why is she back?"

"I don't know," Riven says honestly. "Sky saw her in the crowd earlier on and requested to speak to her."

"Oh!" Stella exclaims.

"Musa, Flora and Layla also saw her," Riven said.

"Did she speak to any of them?"

"Just Layla." Riven answers. "But she didn't say much. Wanted to see everyone."

Stella nods her head. She places her hand on the door knob. She slowly turns the knob but stops. Sky needed time with her. Perhaps maybe he could even admit why he left her at the alter eight years ago. Stella releases her grip and looks at Riven, who is surprised. "I think I will just let them be."

"Very noble." Riven says in an impressed tone.

Stella smiles. "Please let Sky know I will be waiting outside for him when his ready."

Riven nods his head. As Stella turns to leave he speaks. "You are truly a great Queen."

Stella stops and looks at him. "And some would say even a better wife."

Riven smiles. Stella turns away and walks off.

* * *

"Stella?" Bloom repeats. She stands in shock. Sky married Stella. Her throat is dry. She has so many questions. Her first is how could Stella have betrayed her?

"Bloom?" Sky speaks noticing her shock.

"Wow…" Bloom says trying not to blow up. "I'm…wow…you and Stella?"

"Yeah," Sky said rushing his fingers through his hair. "I was surprised too. But I guess we found comfort in each other and well fell in love."

Bloom blinks. She has a horrible feeling inside her. She was to scream. Cry. But she refuses. She will not allow Sky to see her like this. He already brought her to tears eight years ago, she could not allow him to do it again.

"I think I'd better go." Bloom said slowly stepping backwards.

"Where too?" Sky asks stepping forward.

"Well Layla invited me over for dinner tonight. She said the whole gang would be there." Bloom said walking faster.

"Yes, every month on the 5th we meet up for dinner and catch up." Sky says reminding himself in the process.

"Yes well I'd better get going." Bloom says. She reaches the door and places her hand on the door knob. She squeezes it tightly. She turns around and looks at Sky. "I'm really happy for you." She says holding back her tears.

Sky wants to answer her but he doesn't. Bloom opens the door and sees Riven standing there. His hands behind his back.

"See you later this evening." Bloom said giving Riven a quick hug and walking off.

Sky emerges from the library. He looks at Riven who looks at him. "Do you think I should have told her the truth?" He asks looking at Riven.

"Sky, eventually Bloom will find out." Riven answers.

"Yes, of course." He says with a nod.

"On that note, Stella was looking for you." Riven said.

"Does she know I was inside the library with Bloom?" Sky asks.

"Yes," Riven answers. "And funny enough she was fine with it."

"Where is she?" Sky asks.

"Outside, waiting for you."

Sky gives one nod. He fixes his belt and makes his way towards his wife.

* * *

 _ **Eight Years Ago…**_

Sky had been waiting for both Brandon and Stella. He envied the love that they shared. He could have had it with Bloom but he ruined it. It had taken him four months to return to Eraklyon, another three months to gain back everyone's trust. And now finally, exactly a year from when he left Bloom at the altar, he found himself standing at the portal back to Earth. Stella, in all her glory, had convinced him to tell Bloom the truth. Considering his history with Stella (and no, no romantic feelings) she was the one person who pushed him. Bloom was right. Stella was perfect.

"Sorry we're late." Brandon said patting Sky on the back. Stella had been holding his hand.

"It's fine." Sky replied. He looked at Stella. "Did she miss the memo when I said we're going to see Bloom, not go on a date?"

Stella looked at Sky. "Honestly Sky, I need to look good at all times. I'm a Queen."

"And a darn fine one." Brandon said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Sky mumbled. "When we get to her house, let me do all the talking." Sky said, directing his sentence to Stella.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Well I'll keep unless I suddenly hear you going off topic."

"Good!" Sky exclaimed. He turned and opened the portal. He entered first, with Brandon and Stella following behind.

It was a warm day on Earth. The sky was clear. The humans were walking around. Children running after the ice cream truck. Brandon and Stella had walked hand in hand. In the few minutes they had been on Earth, Stella had already bought two new dresses. They rounded the corner and stopped on Bloom's street.

"This is it." Sky said fixing his hair.

Stella looked at Brandon. "I think his nervous." She whispered.

"I'd be too," Brandon said softly. "Then again," He said moving closer to her ear. "I'd never leave you."

"I heard that!" Sky pointed out. He looked back at the couple. Both Brandon and Stella innocently smiled as though they had done nothing wrong.

"Come on now!" Stella said clapping for Sky to move forward.

Sky let out a sigh. He stepped forward and started smiling. He'd win Bloom back even if it took him eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything happened so quickly. Stella found herself on her knees, Brandon in her arms. He was gone. Her Brandon. Her soulmate. His beautiful soul. Stella cried. Tears ran down her cheeks as she recalled the events that just happened.

 _ **Two Hours Earlier…**_

Sky marched on to Bloom's house. He was nervous. He had a lot of explaining. Why did Stella have to be so pushy? He thought. He looked back and saw Brandon and Stella. He could not see two people more in love than them. The way that they looked at each other. He envied them.

"We're here!" Stella said in excitement. Although she was initially upset with Bloom, her friends had managed to convince her Bloom had been dumped and embarrassed. She was entitled to be a little upset and unwilling.

"Do you think she will want to see me?" Sky asked, his nerves kicking in.

"Sky we've been through this." Stella said giving him a friendly smile.

Sky nodded his head. He turned and walked up the stairs. He stood by the door and knocked. No one answered, so he waited. He knocked again, this time, it was louder. Stella and Brandon stood on the steps, both of them practically holding their breathes.

"I don't think she's home." Brandon spoke.

"Brandon don't be so negative." Stella said giving him a light slap on the arm. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She repeated her knocking until it turned into punching.

"Stella!" Sky said trying not to laugh.

"What?" She innocently asked with a smile.

"I think Brandon's right, Bloom's not home." Sky said stepping backwards. He looked around and noticed a few shadows from behind.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked.

"I think there's someone in the back."

Stella looked in the same direction as Sky. She too saw a shadow. "Well let's go." She said walking back down the steps.

Both Brandon and Sky followed. If it was Bloom, it was safer to let Stella go first, like that, Bloom wouldn't attack her.

Stella rounded the corner and stopped. Bloom's back yard was filled with people. She noticed the balloons and poor décor. "I think we're interrupting something." She said.

Sky and Brandon reached her side. Both guys looking over her shoulder. All three looked around and stopped to stare at a huge sign that hung.

CONGRADULATIONS ANDY AND BLOOM

Sky immediately pushed forward. He pushed open the wooden gate and looked around. There was a cake. No correction, there was a huge wedding cake. Guests were dressed in floral dresses. Men in fancy suites. He scanned the crowd, searching for Bloom.

"I don't see her." He tells Stella and Brandon.

"Erhm Sky…" Brandon said tapping his shoulder.

Sky turns around. Brandon points towards the right of the yard. Sky follows his finger and stops. It was as though everything inside him was ripped out. Bloom was standing a long white dress. She looked beautiful. Her once long red hair was shorter. She stood hand in hand with Andy. The pair looked happy.

"Sky…" Stella says placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Sky blinks. He jerks away from Stella and storms off. Brandon looks at Stella. She nods for him to run after Sky while she turns her attention to Bloom and Andy. Stella watches as Andy kisses Bloom's head. A part of her knew Bloom would always have feelings for Sky, he was her first love. Her true love. But then again, Bloom could not exactly wait for Sky. Stella wipes a tear from her eye. She turns and walks away.

* * *

Stella caught up with Brandon and Sky. Sky had his hands stuffed in his jeans. His eyes were deadlock on the pavement. Brandon had been close behind. Stella took his hand and squeezed it tightly. Brandon looks at her and then at Sky. In that moment, Brandon could not even imagine what it would be like to see the person you meant to be with married to another.

"Let's just leave." Sky speaks.

Both Brandon and Stella watch him open the portal. He enters the portal, followed by Stella. Brandon jumps in last. When he emerges in Magix, both Sky and Stella are fighting. He looks from side to side. Trolls. He reaches for a branch and hits a troll. Stella has already transformed. She uses her powers to eliminate the bigger trolls, leaving Sky and Brandon on the ground.

"Sky to your right!" Brandon calls out.

Sky turns around. He knocks the troll down. He looks up at Brandon. "Thanks."

Brandon acknowledges his thanks. He turns and continues fighting. "Where did they come from?" He shouts trying to hold off one.

"Don't know." Sky replies.

Brandon and Sky are pinned back to back. There is exactly three trolls. Brandon eyes the bigger troll. He lunges forward knocks it down. Sky looks from one troll to another. He smiles. One troll lunges forward. As Sky attempts to hold him back, the other lunges forward. Brandon jumps up onto the trolls back and hold him around his neck. Sky looks at him and then back at the other troll.

"You're insane." Sky jokes.

Brandon laughs. The troll turns around, trying to get Brandon off him. Stella, who watches from above notices a more trolls heading towards them. She fly's down. Brandon has managed to knock the remaining troll out.

"There's more coming." Stella tells them. She drops to the ground. Her body is weak from using her powers. Brandon holds her up.

"We have to run." Sky says.

Without hesitation, all three start heading for the lake. Sky is ahead with Brandon and Stella right behind him. Stella looks back. The trolls are moving at a faster speed. She turns and looks at the back of Brandon's head.

"Stella keep up." Brandon says looking back at her.

Stella nods her head. She forces herself to run faster. She watches as Sky comes to stop. She stops beside Brandon and looks around. The water from the lake is running faster than normal. Sky bends down and feels the current.

"Can we swim it?" Brandon asks, practically out of breath.

"It's too strong." Sky replies.

The trolls let out a roar. Stella looks back. Her heart is racing. "We have to move." She says looking back at Sky. She notices his face has suddenly gone pale. Stella looks at Brandon who has frozen. At that moment, everything felt as though it was in slow motion. Stella looks back at Sky and then Brandon.

"Brandon…" She says watching him fall to his knees.

Stella looks at his hands. He has them placed on a long spear. Her eyes widen in shock. She drops down to his side, allowing Brandon to fall into her arms. Tears run down Stella's eyes.

"Brandon!" Stella cries out touching his wound. Brandon looks at her, he coughs. "Brandon please don't leave me."

Sky leans down. He looks at Brandon's state. "Stella we…"

"No!" Stella snaps. "Don't say it."

"Ste…Stella…" Brandon manages to say. He tries to lift his hand to her face but his too weak. Stella grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly. "I lov…love you." Brandon coughs.

"I love you too." Stella tells him. She removes the hair from his face and tries to smile without crying. Unfortunately, this was impossible. Stella and Sky watch as Brandon's eyes slowly close. Stella holds onto him.

"Stella we have to go." Sky says softly.

"We can't leave him." Stella says looking at Sky. She stands ups, Brandon's blood on her hands. She manages to create a sun blast ball, however, she manages to cover Brandon's body with a glass of some sort. Sky watches as his entire body is mounted and covered in what appears to stones. She turns and looks at Sky who takes her hand and starts moving until they are running. Stella looks back as the sun shimmers off the glass. "Brandon…" She says before disappearing into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Present Day…**_

Bloom stood in Domino. Her arms at her side. She looked around her planet. Stella had managed to make it whole again. Even though she was furious with Stella for marrying Sky, Bloom admired her. Slowly, Bloom walked. She looked around. Everything seemed perfect. She made her way down a sandy trail and stopped at a small cottage. She tilted her head with curiosity.

Along the walls of the cottage were different symbols. As she walked closer she noticed it was the different symbols of the planets. She saw Domino. And Eraklyon. She touched the symbols and traced her fingers along the Solarian symbol. As her finger touched the Domino symbol, a light started shinning. Bloom stood back. A gush of wind hit her. She tried to move but found herself stuck. As everything went dark, Bloom heard the door open.

"Finally…" The person says.

* * *

Bloom awoke to the sounds of fire burning. She shot up and looked around. The room as small. Pots and pans hung on the ceiling. Two chairs were perfectly placed across from each other. Bloom looked around and saw a figure standing. It was an elderly woman. She almost looked familiar.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked slowly standing up.

The woman didn't answer. She stretched her hand out and showed Bloom to one of the empty seats. Bloom slowly walked towards the chair and sat down.

"I've been waiting for you." The woman says. She emerges into the light, giving Bloom a clearer view of her. Her eyes are almost gold. She smiles and sits down. Bloom notices the symbols of the planets cover her arm, her neck and most likely her entire body. "It's been too long."

Bloom frowns. "Do I know you?"

The woman smiles. "You're hurting?" She says taking her hand.

Bloom gulps. How does she know? She thinks to herself.

"Well let's try to fix the problem shall we?" The lady says clapping her hand onto Blooms. She pulls back and clicks her finger.

Bloom leans forward. In mid-air floats a white light. Bloom notices there are different flashes. Flashes of her. And her friends. She looks up at the lady whose eyes are fixated on the light. Bloom looks back down. The images flash until they stop. Bloom notices both Stella and Sky are standing together. She recognizes the room. It belongs to Stella.

"What's going on?" She asks looking at the lady.

"To answer that question I need you to trust me." The lady answers.

Bloom looks at the image and then her. She nods her head.

"Touch your hand to the light." She instructs.

* * *

 _ **Into the Light…**_

Bloom touched the light. She found herself suddenly inside the room Stella and Sky were in. She looks directly at them. They cannot see her. She steps forward and walks towards them.

"They cannot see you." The lady says from behind.

Sky stands across from Stella. He reaches his hand out to hers and takes them. Bloom watches closely. The lady stands beside her, resting her body on a staff.

" _Stella if we get married it will unite all the planets. Bring peace." Sky speaks._

 _Stella looks at him. "I can't marry you Sky." She says touching his face. "My heart will always belong to Brandon, it's not fair."_

 _Sky touches her hand and smiles. "And my heart will always belong to Bloom."_

Bloom blinks. Sky still loves her? "What year is this?" She asks the lady.

"Two years after the death of Brandon." The lady replies.

Bloom nods her head. She looks back at the pair.

" _Bloom is married now," Sky speaks. "Who knows if she even loves me…?"_

"I do!" Bloom speaks, ignoring the fact that they can't hear her.

" _Give me some time?" Stella asks looking at him._

 _Sky nods his head. "All the time you need."_

Bloom watches as everything starts spinning except her and the lady. She looks around. People. Places. Noises. When everything stops spinning she finds herself back on Earth. Except it's a day she doesn't recall.

 _Stella rounded the corner and stopped. Bloom's back yard was filled with people. She noticed the balloons and poor décor. "I think we're interrupting something." She said._

 _Sky and Brandon reached her side. Both guys looking over her shoulder. All three looked around and stopped to stare at a huge sign that hung._

 _CONGRADULATIONS ANDY AND BLOOM_

Bloom looks on. Her wedding day. She didn't know Sky, Stella and Brandon were there.

 _Sky immediately pushed forward. He pushed open the wooden gate and looked around. There was a cake. No correction, there was a huge wedding cake. Guests were dressed in floral dresses. Men in fancy suites. He scanned the crowd, searching for Bloom._

" _I don't see her." He tells Stella and Brandon._

" _Erhm Sky…" Brandon said tapping his shoulder._

 _Sky turns around._ Bloom at that looked at Sky. She didn't know he came back for her. _Brandon points towards the right of the yard. Sky follows his finger and stops. It was as though everything inside him was ripped out. Bloom was standing a long white dress. She looked beautiful. Her once long red hair was shorter. She stood hand in hand with Andy. The pair looked happy._

" _Sky…" Stella says placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."_

Once again, everything starts to spin. Bloom looks at the lady who controls the memories with her staff. The images stop and Bloom looks at the Eraklyon Kingdom. She sees Sky, but his a lot older. Strands of grey hair stick from his blonde hair. She looks around and sees Stella standing with two people.

" _Mother please," The girl says looking at Stella._

" _Olivia your father said no and I have to agree with him." Stella replies._

Bloom walks towards her friend. Stella, at whatever age she is supposed to be, still looks amazing. Her eyes don't shine like they used too, but nevertheless she looks beautiful. Bloom looks at the person next to her. He looks familiar. He has Stella's eyes but darker hair.

" _Brandon, take your sister to school and this is the end of this discussion." Stella firmly says._

 _When Olivia and Brandon leaves, Stella turns to look at Sky. "She gets her stubbornness from you."_

" _And Brandon gets his from his father." Sky laughs off._

 _Stella walks up to Sky. She takes his hands and smiles. "If only Brandon was alive to see how remarkable his son turned out."_

" _Well if I know one thing, it is that Brandon would have been a great father." Sky says. He leans down and kisses Stella on the head._

Bloom smiles. Even after all these years, Stella still found a way to keep Brandon alive. Bloom looks at the lady, she notices a tear drops from her eye. She looks back at Stella and smiles.

"We just have one more place to go." The lady speaks.

Bloom just nods her head and watches everything around change once again.


End file.
